Randy Cunningham ninth grade Ninja: Only One
by Delaneyandherstories
Summary: Keira, a freshman at Norrisville high, is kidnapped by McFist. She is kidnapped for a week. When she wakes up, she has no recollection of the events that took place. However, she does realize the tattoos on her back are painful. . She soon realizes that her tattoos aren't just creepy, they're real. Randy Cunningham is determined find out what McFist did to Keira. NOT Randy/OC
1. The pain

Randy Cunningham 9th Grade Ninja

Keria struggled against her restraints. It had been a week since McFist and some other dude had started their testing on her. Taking a look again at the holding cell, she tried to remember these past seven days. She had been walking on the street with her dog, when she was kidnapped by some robot ape thing. When she woke up, she a major headache, and back pain. Keria had told her parents that she was going camping with her friends before she had been kidnapped, so they would be thinking that she was out camping at the moment instead of being held against her will. Struggling against her straps, she let out a sigh. The Norissville Ninja hadn't come to save her yet, so her hope was fading. Fast. She attempted to rest.

POV: Keria

"Ninja punch!" It was a faint sound, but a clear one. The Ninja had come at last. Hope now flooded my body. Now, McFist,"Quick, give her the medication!". I think he's talking about me. Yep, I was right. A few seconds later, the doctor dude, named Viceroy, came into my cell with a needle that had a blue glow. In the dark room, it looked like he was hurrying. I couldn't move. I was in to much pain. The needle injected the blue glowing liquid into my arm. It was like my brain was on fire. Pain seemed to seep out of every pore that I have. I would have screamed, but the pain was too much to bear. I simply sat there and cried. Tears streamed down my face as the Ninja entered the cell.

The Ninja punched Viceroy and said some words that I couldn't understand. Everything was black. I laid my head back and fell into a deep sleep. (In the dream), I'm flying. The wind is splashing against my face. My long hair flowing behind me. Looking down I see Norissville. I feel the need to protect it. Diving down, I closed my eyes and let myself feel the wind on my face. I don't know what was keeping me up, but I didn't have the chance because just as I was about to pull up, I woke up.

My throbbing head was lurched upwards. I was in my room, as I tried to remember what had happened, my brain only exploded more. Grabbing my head, I walked dizzily to my window. There was a thunder storm approaching. My favorite storm. As I walked over to my dresser, I pulled off my shirt, with immense pain. My back, and spine were on fire. Pain seared through my body as I fell to the ground. Thankful that I landed on my stomach, I used my dresser as a support as I climbed up to look into the mirror.

After my ability to stand came back, I turned to look at my back. I gasped in horror at what I saw. Wings. That's what the tattoo was. 'How did I even get a tattoo? Oh man! My parents are going to KILL me! Wait,' I paused, 'What if I just don't go swimming for the rest of my life? That sort of solves my problem.' Reaching out a finger, I stroked one of the wings as I winced in pain. Looking over at my alarm clock, I realized that I had fifteen minutes before I had to bike to school. I decided to wear the same bra, put on a short sleeved soft shirt, with black short-shorts, and black "military" boots.

After a quick shower, in which the pain made me cry, I quickly dried myself, brushed my hair, applied my makeup, brushed my teeth, and jumped into my clothes. Grabbing a breakfast bar, I ate it as I jumped onto my bike and started biking.

'The reason that I believe that I'm not reacting as I should to the wing tattoos is because I am simply in shock. It seems like a dream. This isn't real.' These thoughts replayed in my mind as I biked up to Norissville High. The wind was making my wavy blond highlighted dirty blond hair flow behind me. It felt nice to forget everything for a moment as my bike rode down the hill.

As I locked up my bike, I saw Randy Cunningham and Howard Weinerman look my way. Waving, I grabbed my bag and threw it over my shoulder and immediately regretted it. Pain went through my body as I fell. My backpack fell to the ground as I dropped onto all fours. More and more students noticed me and came to create a semi-circle around me. Randy and Howard were the first to surround me.

Realizing that I was being watched, I picked myself up and decided to just plaster a smile and walk out of the group with my backpack on my arms. "Are you okay?" That was the question I received the rest of the day. Everywhere I went.

POV: THIRD PERSON P.O.V.

Keira sat next to Randy in History. Remaining silent, Keira got out her notebook and took down all the notes. 'That's weird. Keira is usually a bit more energized. I wonder what McFist did to her. Does she even remember any of that? She was in pretty bad shape when I found her.' Randy thought as he took down the notes. Looking over to Keira's paper, he noticed that she had been doodling wings. They were perfect, as if drawn from memory.

Looking up from her notes, Keira noticed Randy looking at her in a weird way. Keira had a MAJOR crush on Randy, but right now, she wasn't feeling that lovey feeling. It wasn't that at all. Instead it was worry. What if he knew something? Quickly, the purple haired ninth grader turned his head back to his own notes.

Then the walls caved in, and the entire class, and school knew that it was a monster fight. Randy ran off, and the Ninja appered. Keira lay motionless, tears streaming down her face as she screamed out in pain as she landed on her back.

No one could hear her over the noise of the monster fight.


	2. The confrontation

Randy Cunningham 9th Grade Ninja

No one could hear her over the noise of the monster fight. Thankfully, no one did. If they had, it wouldn't have helped her case. Turning onto her stomach, Keira lay there as the tears finally stopped. Her back was sore to no end. After she was finally able to stand, she used a stool for support and then sat down. Everyone had been sent back to class, so her class mates were coming back into the partially destroyed classroom. Close to tears again, Keira stared at her class work. Randy knew she was hurt. The Nomicon was creating arrows at her face, with the words, "Pain is an emotion that is not always exposed. 'She must be in pain...' Randy thought closing his notebook. Then the bell rang. Keira gathered her stuff and walked out of the class room with her head held down. Randy looked at her for a second as she walked out, and went the opposite direction.

For the rest of the day, Keira couldn't focus. She was to busy keeping things from touching her back. Luckily, there were no tests, but there was homework. When the school day was finally over, the thunderstorm was finally here. It poured over Norissville like a water balloon. Rain drenched Keira as she rode her bike up a hill. She just wanted this day to be over. Once home, she dropped her back pack on the ground, and kicked off her shoes. Her back was stinging from the rain hitting it. Running upstairs into her room, Keira opened the door to her room.

Immediately, she tore off her top and took the now-skin tight shorts off and threw on, a blue tank top, and sweat pants. It was 1:40 PM. She had some time to look up how long the pain should last from the tattoos. Google said that it should take up to 8 hours for hers to stop. It had been longer then 8 hours...so why did it still hurt? Why couldn't she remember anything from the past few days.  
Then there was a knock on her window...it was the Ninja.

Keira did a double take at the sight before her eyes. THE Norissvile Ninja was right outside her window in the rain. Running over to open the window, she stopped dead in her tracks. No one had ever seen the Ninja out side of school before, what if this wasn't him? Her instincts told her that it was the real Ninja. Taking a shaky breath, she took steps towards her window. Why is he here? Was it something I did? Randy watched from outside as he watched Keira take baby steps towards him. Slowly, Keira opened the window for the ninja to clime through

.  
She watched as the Ninja climbed through the window. "H..Hi Ninja" Keira stuttered. "Lets cut the chatter, what's wrong with you." Randy said with sternness in his voice. "Excuse me?" Keira asked, bewildered at his tone. "I Know that something is wrong. It's a gift. Now tell me what McFist did to you." Randy replied. " McFist? What did McFist do to me? What do you mean?" Keira asked clearly confused. "Viceroy must have wiped your memory before I could save you." Randy said , deep in thought. "Viceroy? Who's that? All that I remember is waking up with a lot of back pain this morning. And wing tattoos." Keira said trying to give a little bit of information. Her tank top showed the wings slightly. Her skin wasn't red at all. Randy realized that McFist had wiped her memory, and had given her the tattoos. Only question left, is why? Keira showed the Ninja as much of the tattoos she could without taking off her top. "What do they feel like?" Randy asked Keira. Shuttering Keira replied, "They hurt. Anytime anything touches them, they...explode into pain." Keira said lowering her voice.

Sighing, the Ninja looked down at the floor deep in thought. Keira studied the Ninja intensely. She took time to notice that the Ninja also looked like a boy in her S.S., Randy Cunningham. They both had the long legs, and blue eyes. Keira knew she was thinking gibberish, and she kicked herself for thinking such a stupid thought. There was absolutely no way that the two were connected some way. A lot of guys at Norrisville had blue eyes, and long legs.

The Ninja took a long look at her tattoos. He noticed something new. They were glowing. "Has this happened before?" the Ninja asked the scared young female. "No Ninja, never before." Keira replied, shaking. Suddenly, there was the sound of a door opening. "Keira Honey, Im home!", Keiras eyes shot open. It was her mom.

"Okay mom, I'll be down in a few minutes." keira said, shoving the Ninja out of her room.

"Ninja you have GOT to get out of here!" Keira said, as she approached the window. He stopped her.

"Okay, I'll go. But I want you to know that I'll be keeping a close eye on you." Randy said, climbing out the widow.

Keira just turned around. "I know, I figured you would. Just go.". With that, the Ninja jumped off into the storm. Keira threw on a loose sweatshirt, and went to go face her mom.


	3. The beginning

Randy Cunningham 9th Grade Ninja

Keira walked down the staircase towards her mothers awaiting arms. She plastered a grin and opened up her arms for a hug. As her mother embraced her, Kiera clenched her teeth to keep from shrieking. "Hi Mom!" Keira said as her mother let go of her. Tears threatened her eyes. "Hi Keira! How was your day?" her mother asked, walking her past the living room and into the kitchen. "It was good. Same old same old." Keira replied, sighing. "Any monster fights?" her mom asked. "Yep. Right in the middle of S.S." Keira replied, grabbing an apple from the counter. "The Ninja stopped it though." "You know" Keira's mom began, "I always did have a crush on that Ninja" she began. Keira groaned. "Mooooommmm.". "Really, I did. To be honest, I still do. Just don't tell your father." Her mom said, winking at her embarrassed daughter. "Okay okay." Keira said, walking over to her mother. "I have a lot of homework to take care of." Keira said, hugging her mom. "Alright sweetie. Come down as soon as you're done with your homework. I'm making macaroni and cheese tonight." her mom said, as Keira walked out of the kitchen and up to her room. "Thanks mom" Keira yelled back.

When Keira got up to her room, she threw the sweat shirt off. The wings had stopped their faint glow. But she noticed something strange. The strange wings had grown. They had expanded to her lower back, almost to her butt. '_Freaky_!' Keira screamed in her mind. She began to hyperventilate. '_I can't believe this is happening to m_e!' Keira thought to herself as she examined the painful wings. Again she reached out and lightly brushed the tattoos. They felt like the worst sunburn ever. "How did this happen to me? What was the Ninja talking about when he said that McFist wiped my memory? I'm so confused." Keira whispered to herself, shaking her head. "I do have a lot of homework...I should start on that." Keira said to herself.

After her homework was complete, she went downstairs with that same sweatshirt. "Mom, I'm done with my homework." Keira said lazily as she came into the kitchen. Her dad was there too. "Hey dad!" Keira said as she ran to greet her father. "Hey KK!" only her father was allowed to call her that. Not even Randy was allowed. Keira felt that familiar sting as her father embraced her. Again, her eyes watered. She held her breath. "How was school?" her dad asked her as her mom put the gooey mac and cheese into a bowl for Keira. "It was good. No different as any other day. Another monster attack. But don't worry, I wasn't hurt. " Keira said as she dove into her mothers famous mac and cheese. "Excellent KK." her dad said as he dove into his plate of mac and cheese. Her dad was tall, 6ft to be exact. He had the usual brown hair, but his eyes were different. They were green with a blue outline. Her mom had blue eyes, and was 5.11 ft. Somehow, the tall gene missed Keira, she was a simple 5.3 ft. But she was still a beauty. Keira got her eyes from her dad, and her hair from her mom. Her mom was once a model but now she was retired and still beautiful. Her dad worked as an agent, and thats how they met. After Keira was born, her mom retired and became a banker. Who says you can't have beauty and brains? Obviously not any of her clients. Or any of the perverted guys at her school.

After dinner, Keira went back up to her room to change into her pjs. "Okay, how am I going to do this?" Keira asked herself as she stared at the short shorts and lazy t-shirt. She could feel the bra straps rubbing up against her back, causing it to burn. _'Im just going to take this thing off'_ Keira said as she tore off her bra. She took off her sweat pants and put on the comfy shorts. Her pain began to spread with the tattoos. Her shorts caused her pain to some degree. Keira took a deep breath in. Tentatively, she put on her shirt. Even the soft fabric sent a ripple of pain throughout her body. After she was completely dressed for bed, Keira headed downstairs for dessert. Her mom always made amazing desserts. Tonight though, Keira just felt like eating freshly dipped strawberries. "Keira, Honey, what do you want to eat for desert?" Her mom called from the kitchen right as Keira walked in. "Just some chocolate strawberries." Keira replied sitting down at the counter. Keira, being an only child, as her older sibling was a still born, got special treatment. Her mom got out the stuff for dipping strawberries. "Thanks mom." Keira said, dipping the ripe strawberries.

After desert it was already 9:30 PM. With a full stomach, Keira realized she was exhausted. She took off her her shirt and locked the door. Keira walked up to her bed and fell face first onto the soft mattress. Her eyes fluttered shut and she fell into a peaceful sleep, until the nightmares started.

*the dream*

_She was flying. Power was hers. It was hers. She was using it to rise. Rise above the rest of the world. She felt her eyes water with the wind slapping her in her eyes. She could feel the wings and their power. She used it to push herself higher. She felt the wind flying underneath her wings. Something was falling in front of her. She held out her arms parallel. The object was falling in front of her, and fast. Suddenly, the blurry object was in her hands. It landed heavily in her hands. It lurched her forward, and was certainly heavy, almost like a human being. _

*waking up*

Keira woke up, drenched in sweat. Her body was shaking. She lay there, in the same place as she had fallen asleep. The cold air swept over her like a river of relief. She stared wide eyed at the moon. Its shine like the nights sun. Panting, she got up and walked to her full length mirror, and looked at the clock. It was two in the morning, and the wings were larger. They reached down past her shorts. 'How is this possible?' Keira panickly thought as her eyes followed the larger tattoo. It ran to the end of her butt, even a little passed it. The pain was still present. Even though it had spread, the top of the tattoo was finally healing. It was less painful.

Keira lay awake the rest of the night. She was terrified. What was this thing growing on her back? What was happening to her? Why did this concern the Ninja? Why was this happening to her?


	4. It grows

Randy Cunningham 9th Grade Ninja

Keira fell back asleep around four in the morning. She felt the pain slip from the top of her tattoos to the growing spots. The pain was dissolving as the tattoo grew. During the next two hours, her heart rate would increase to be equivalent with a hummingbirds heartbeat. Her brain would make room for another body part to control. She would remain that way forever. She wouldn't know it for quite some time. She wouldn't know who she really was for a long while.

Six o'clock rolled around faster then she could think possible. Her dreams persisted with the body falling and her rising to catch it. She woke up with her alarm clock blaring, right as the body landed in her arms. She fell of her bed with a slam as her body hit the floor. The moon had disappeared and the sun was peeking over the horizon. She closed the blinds so that no peeping toms could see her. She turned on the overhead light and looked at the clock. It was 6:03 AM and school started at 7 so she was fine on time. She took a look at herself in the full length mirror. The tattoo had grown down to the back of her knee and it wrapped around her leg. It was beautiful. She gasped. If she had water in her mouth she would have done a spit take. She could feel the pain of the tattoo fade away as fast as the thing had appeared. This was different then before. This pain was fading faster then she had expected. Why was the pain fading faster? Why was it growing on her...or inside her? '_Never mind...I have to get ready. But what the heck is this thing? How am I supposed to stop it from growing? How am I supposed to cover this up_?' Keira thought to herself. As she got out a pair of skinny jeans, and a tight V-neck blue shirt with teal flats. She unlocked her door and walked to the bathroom, but not before looking in the mirror to make sure the tattoo didn't show.

After her makeup had been taken care of, she brushed and straightened her hair. "I should put highlights in my hair." Keira whispered to herself while she smoothed out her shirt. She took a deep breath in and let it out. '_Here we go._' Keira thought to herself as she picked up her backpack and walked down the steps. Keira saw a note from her mom. It read: _'Hi Keira! I hope you have a great day at school, lunch is in the fridge. I packed some strawberries and pasta with red sauce. Love you, Mom.'_. Keira went to the fridge and got out her black lunch box. It was rare for her mom to make her lunch. But, when she did, it was ALWAYS amazing. Keira grabbed her key chain and phone, and walked out the door. She hopped on her bike, and positioned her backpack comfortably on her back. She biked down the hill down to school.

Science with Mrs. Driscoll was her first class according to her schedule. 'I _swear, this woman is a loon.'_ Keira thought to herself as she closed her locker and walked into the classroom. Everyone was sitting in their normal spots. Keira walked over to her lab partner, Madison. "Hey Maddie." she said, throwing her backpack on the ground. "Hey Keira. How are ya feeling?" she asked as Keira climbed onto the stool. "I feel fine. Why?" Keira asked her, confused. Then she remembered, it was from her falling yesterday. It felt like a year ago. "Well, you looked like you were paranoid yesterday. Your eyes were darting everywhere, you looked like a train wreck, you had bags under your eyes, and you wouldn't let anything touch your back. Thats why I was concerned." She said, while Keira straightened up. Maybe it wasn't from her falling. "Oh...well, how do I look now?" She asked while her friend looked her over. "You look fine, normal, but something is bothering you, I can see it in your eyes." Maddie said, turning to her binder. '_Great, who else noticed that yesterday._' Keira said to herself, feeling worn out. "Who else noticed that yesterday?" Keira asked her. "Everyone. Why else did you think we kept asking you if you were okay?" Maddie asked Keira giving her a questionEd look."Oh...um I thought it was because of...uh...you know what...never mind." Kiera said, waving it off as the bell rang.

"Today, we will be studying avians and how they have adapted to live in the world above us." Mrs. Driscoll said as she pointed to her poorly drawn bird._'Great! Just great.' _Keira thought to herself as she slumped over. It was the longest class of her life.

Finally the bell rang. Keira was the first one out the door. '_Finally! Gosh that woman can give a lecture. At least it's study hall for the next two hours'_ Keira thought to herself as she walked down the hall. When she got to study hall, she finally allowed herself to relax. '_I wonder if anyone else is going to ask me if i'm okay, just like yesterday_.'

Randy was missing from school that day, and that was strange because he was usually just late but today he was completely gone. '_Maybe he was finally busted for being late to class.' _Keira thought to herself as she worked on her science homework. Soon, study hall was over, and she walked over to History (social studies). The rest of the day wasn't eventful, unless you count lunch.

When she got home, Keira went straight to her room. First she did the rest of her homework, then she looked at her tattoos. They were down to her feet and they wrapped around her ankles. It was beautiful, but it was causing her more problems. She had to keep the tattoos hidden but it was summer! How was she supposed to keep from drowning in her own sweat from the heat with her jeans. 'I cant wear anything else except other pants, there wise other people will see my tattoos. I can't even show them in school, the teachers would call my parents in an instant.' Keira groaned. and fell on her bed.

She changed into her shorts and half shirt. It was something breezy and something she would never wear in public. She couldn't wear it in public cause it showed most of her tattoo. Once again there was a knock on her window. Again it was the Ninja.


End file.
